


Just desserts

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robin learns to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Robin decides to learn to cook.





	Just desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Curious cat where Robin cooked for Regina and it was horrible... let’s see if I managed to write something good.

She usually encourages Robin’s spur of the moment out burst. He had a knack of trying new things constantly.

  
This week is cooking.

  
When she left him that morning he was going through some of her recipes and thinking about possible menus for dinner that evening. It was cute. When Robin got in the zone, there was nothing that could stop him, and she wasn’t about to do so.

After a very long day of work in the office, Regina arrived to her house only to be met with the surprise that the boys were away, probably with the pirate and the savior, and the house was a wonderland of candle lights and bright red roses. “Robin?” She called out softly, placing her purse on the small table near the door before walking up the little flight of stairs deeper into the house. The dim lights, the way that danced over the soft petals like shadows bearing secrets made caught her breath in a surprise tug of war of wonder and awe.

  
She knew he was romantic, Regina really didn’t expect to see this length of romanticism from his part.

  
“Milady.” He walked down the stairs, wearing a long button down shirt, dark pants and even dressy shoes.

Definitely not his usual attire.

“Someone discovered the wonders of shopping.” Regina chuckled, approaching Robin. He placed a kiss on her lips, soft and lingering and absolutely full of static. The kind that made her toes curl and her mind wander.

“I was informed that in order to go through the whole romantic dinner ordeal I needed to dress properly.” Robin ran a hand over the smoothness of his pants, groaning softly. “This fabric doesn’t breathe. I cannot believe I allowed Snow to rope me into this.”

Regina couldn’t help laughing at his reaction. He was genuinely mortified and even then he looked quite handsome. “Your discomfort is my pleasure. You look absolutely dashing.” It was that grin that Robin portrayed that made her melt just a little more inside. The former outlaw took her hand in his and began guiding her to the dining room where the food was on display on top of the table. It was simple really. Lasagne —he really took seriously about cooking one of her trademark dishes— garlic bread, a bit of salad and of course wine. The entire setting looked quite beautiful and Regina felt truly grateful that someone would take the time to do something like this for her. “Robin this is beautiful. But you shouldn’t have.”

Raising her hand to his lips, Robin’s head bobbed form side to side as the amusement curled his lips. “It is the least I can do. You’ve been treating me and Roland like family and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. I’m just bumped I cannot do more for you.”

  
If it wasn’t for the fact that she was already in love with him, Regina would be falling for this marvelous man in that particular moment.

“If that’s the case, let’s eat.”

Robin smiled, pulling a chair for her. With a grateful nod, Regina sat down. From up close the table looked even more beautiful. She attributes it to the dancing flame, the willowy shadows whispering secrets all around them and the way Robin’s blue eyes get caught in the dim room. It was all breath taking up until she took the first bite.

  
The lasagne was horrible. All burnt and salty and and…

Shit.

Regina forced herself to swallow quickly reaching for the glass of wine that Robin served after she sat. Putting on a fake smile was hard task when her soulmate kept glancing at her eyes full of expectations. She doesn’t want to be mean, especially after the effort he put into this meal but they have an honesty policy that she cannot violate.

  
Oh the conundrum.

She took another mouthful of her wine.

  
“Robin this is…” She cleared her throat, searching, desperately for the right words to say. Disappointing him wasn’t something she could forgive herself from doing, after everything he had done, Regina cannot be ungrateful. Still, if she doesn’t say something, it somehow will make her a liar. “...this is something else.”

  
She muttered placing the cutlery down. When she looked back up, his brow was arched, lips pressed into a thin line. “You know you can be honest.”

Of course she knows.

  
Regina took a very deep breath, bracing herself. “Well…” Plate is pushed back. “It is horrible. Salty and burned. I appreciate you trying to do this for me. But maybe next time we can do it together so you can learn the proper measuring and timing…” for a moment she thought he was going to up and leave. His face was unreadable and guilt swirl in her stomach like venom and it was not because of the single bite she took.

But then he was laughing and Regina felt at ease once again.

Uff, crisis averted.

“That’s the last time I ask Emma to help me.” When Robin reached for his own glass of wine and took a sip she took him in more clearly, rather his hand. With house engulfed she was with her surrounding she didn’t even notice the bandages.

“Wait, we you guys cooking or at war?” Eyebrow popped when her gaze fell upon his injured hand and he grimace.

“It was quite the adventure. Not even when I was a merry man I had quite the peculiar moment.”

Regina doesn’t even know why but his level of attractiveness rose tenfold. There was something about a man in the kitchen that really got her going. “I’m glad to know you had fun but, next time ask me for help. Emma might just end up poisoning everyone.”

“Wait isn’t that your thing?” Robin shot back with a smirk and she laugh.

“Also, lay off the fairytales.”

Robin smirk turned a bit more wider before he took the last contents of his wine and gulped them down in one go. “Now how about we skip to dessert.” A suggestive brow rose on his face.

  
“I thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
